


[U23VN] Những cốc nước nóng

by bchh171



Category: U23VN
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchh171/pseuds/bchh171
Summary: Sở thích mỗi người một khác, chắc vậy?(Ảnh bìa từ www.instagram.com/gebelia/ . Đã xin per.)





	[U23VN] Những cốc nước nóng

*Note: Cứ mỗi lần xuống dòng tạo một khoảng trống tức là đổi người kể.

     Cái lạnh ở Thường Châu đúng là không đùa được. Nó lạnh và có tuyết. Nhưng giờ tuyết ngừng rơi rồi, chỉ còn lại nhiệt độ âm bảy thôi. Đội trưởng nói quả không sai bao giờ, tuyết mà ngừng thì chỉ có lạnh hơn chứ không có bớt. Đun bình nước nóng thôi mà thoáng cái đã đông thành đá. Vừa lạnh vừa cu đơn, ước gì có con koala ở đây mà ôm thì sướng biết bao. Ocean nằm trên giường, trên người đắp hai lớp chăn bông dày ụ, trán thì chườm nóng. Ừ, Ocean bị cảm lạnh rồi, hôm qua lăn lộn dưới tuyết nhiều quá, ốm đến không dậy nổi rồi. Ơ thế bạn cùng phòng đâu? Chin á, Chin bún chả lặn rồi, chắc lại đi tìm súp lơ , bỏ lại cậu bé vàng vừa đáng thương vừa lẻ loi, vừa nằm vừa nghĩ vu vơ.  
     Cái hồi còn chung chăn chung gối với Khểnh, cứ nghĩ thế này mãi cũng tốt nhỉ. Mười năm chứ ít ỏi gì, kè kè bên nhau suốt. Khểnh ngoài cái cao to, không đen không hôi, cười lên là bao cưng, đá bóng thì ngoài cái chuyền được, đá được ra, thì đúng là ăn hại. Cũng may có Ocean bên cạnh chăm lo từ chiếc răng khểnh lệch cả mặt đến cọng tóc thứ mười một đang bay ngược chiều gió. Nói ngoa thì tự vả chứ Ocean nấu ăn ngon số dách, mỗi lần nấu ăn được khen ngon là y như rằng bồi thêm câu: " Gặp tao là phúc tám đời nhà mày đấy, tiên răng ạ!" Giờ nghĩ lại có phải vì thế mà nó ứ thèm khen mình nữa không. Chả nhẽ dỗi nó. Nhưng thế thì kém sang quá. Mà nghĩ tiếp, dạo này có nấu ăn thì có còn nấu cho nó nữa đâu. Giờ Khểnh trong mắt Ocean chỉ còn là thằng chuyên đi ăn ké của anh người yêu mình thôi. Tổ sư thằng Khểnh, anh là Mạnh chứ ứ phải là Trọng nhé, ngưng cái kiểu ăn đấy đi nhé. Kẻo anh người yêu em lại tụt cân thì em thương chết mất.  
     Nhắc tới Gravity lại thấy tức. Kể ra cũng dài, nên để Ocean kể từ từ, cho rõ đầu rõ đuôi, chứ mơ gì mình ngừng. Bồ Gravity là Four. Four là một người tương đối ổn cả về mặt ngoại hình lẫn nhân cách, hát cũng hay nữa, cũng yêu bồ Gravity lắm. Mà chả hiểu sao lại đòi hôn tay anh Thanh. Nhà nó cháy thì kệ chứ, mình cũng kệ, mà tự dưng anh Thanh đi nũng với anh người yêu mình. Bảo cái gì mà: " Huhu anh ơi, thằng Trọng đòi đánh em, bảo em cút về với anh Phượng đi, đừng lởn vởn quanh bồ Dũng của nó nữa. Huhu Trọng đanh đá quá, em có biết gì đâu, là Dũng hôn mà, em vô tội mà." Thế là anh người yêu lại lao vào ngăn cho hợp drama. Nỏ hiểu anh người yêu nhìn ngó kiểu gì mà vấp vào không khí ngã oạch cái. Em chắc chắn là không khí luôn bởi anh Phượng bảo em thế, anh Phượng còn dặn em rằng nếu em kể sai thì đừng hỏi sao chiều cao còn 3m bẻ đôi. Đành vậy, em chạy ra đỡ anh người yêu kéo về phòng, tận tình chăm sóc. Ngã cũng đau lắm chứ bộ, rụng hẳn hai sợi tóc nè. Huhu anh người yêu thế nhưng vẫn đẹp zai lắm, ngã mà chẳng kêu đau gì cả, bị em cõng về cũng nằm ngoan cho cõng, chẳng kêu ca như lần trước. Cái cảm giác cõng người cao hơn mình thì chẳng sung sướng gì đâu, nhưng vì là người em yêu nên mồm em cứ ngoạc ra mà cười, cong như tồm vậy. Kể nốt lúc nãy, anh Thanh sau khi nũng với anh người yêu của mình, lại phải lăn đi dỗ anh Phượng. Tiếng anh cứ vang vọng khắp căn nhà: "Thôi mà, thôi..." Nghe sao mà da diết lạ. Haha, cho chừa, cái tội sống lỗi đi đốt nhà người khác. Nhắc tới anh Thanh thì lại phải nhắc tới anh Tuấn Anh.  
Như thể ghen với các anh là chưa đủ, phải ghen tới cả mấy bé út ít, sau đó là đến mấy người trong đội Hoàng Anh Gia Lai. Ocean rất mệt mỏi. Ứ hiểu sao mỗi khi buồn hay bị bệnh nhẹ nặng gì, ảnh người yêu cứ gọi điện hoài sang Việt Nam, nói chuyện đến quên trời quên đất với English. Cứ tưởng anh người yêu chỉ nói tầm một tiếng là cùng, ai ngờ nói từ lúc ăn trưa đến tận lúc ăn tối mới chốt nhẹ câu: "Thôi, mày, đến giờ ăn rồi. Tao cúp đây." Chu choa, anh người yêu tâm lí quá chừng, chắc biết mình dỗi nên cúp điện thoại cái vèo. Xong như chưa từng có cuộc chia li, kéo mình đi xuống phòng ăn. Tay anh ấm lắm. Vừa to vừa ấm. Cũng có trai nữa nè anh ơi. Mấy cái cứng cứng đấy cũng chẳng thể làm anh bớt hoàn hảo hơn đâu, nó chỉ như dấu ấn của thời gian vô cùng quan trọng với anh thôi nhỉ. Và anh ơi sau này ở ngón áp út đấy, em cũng tặng anh một cái gì cứng, và lạnh anh nhé. Cứ nghĩ đến anh người yêu rồi lại lan man, mơ gì đẹp vậy tôi ơi. Có lẽ nói chuyện nhiều quá mà anh toát hết cả mồ hôi, ra tay, ướt kinh khủng, cơ mà ướt đến mấy thì cũng mãi không buông ra đâu, trán anh hình như bớt nóng rồi. Hay tại tay em nóng quá, chẳng còn cảm nhận được trán anh ra sao. Bữa ăn tối ấy vẫn như mọi ngày, vẫn là em loay hoay ngồi bóc vỏ tồm cho anh, anh bảo không ăn nữa đâu, anh ăn nhiều rồi, em ăn đi. Anh em đáng yêu thế mà ông già Cuksuk lại gắt với anh: "Có nhiều đâu mày, ăn có nửa đĩa chứ mấy nhỉ" rồi quay qua gắt em " mày thì giỏi rồi, bố ngồi đây, hùng dũng như thằng súp lơ đứng trước gôn mà mày bỏ qua bố mày thế à. Bóc hết sừ nó đĩa tồm bỏ vào bát thằng kia, mày có còn nghĩ đến tao không hả." Già Suk định móc tay vào túi lấy kẹo dừa thì có cuộc điện thoại gọi đến. Hoàng Anh Gia Lai và Hà Nội T&T nói lắm như Chin đen gấp mười vậy. Già Suk đã đi được nửa tiếng rồi vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu quay lại. Đợi đến khi ăn xong trèo về phòng , già vẫn ở góc đấy, cạnh cầu thang, nói chuyện. Thấy anh người yêu lăm le định cầm điện thoại, Ocean thề, mình dùng tốc độ nhanh như Nhất bắt bóng, vồ lấy điện thoại của anh. "Anh ơi điện thoại em hết pin rồi, em mượn tí, nhé!" Gì chứ riêng khoản moe thì, mình, chấp cả U23. Mới đọc nhẹ inbox của anh một tí, ghen được một tí, block được một tí, report được một tí, mà già Suk đã lao vào rồi. Là lao vào, tức mở cửa, bỏ qua luôn phần gõ cửa, bỏ qua luôn thằng bé cute này đây, tiến về phía giường anh người yêu. "Alo alo, bật loa ngoài chưa. Alo, tồm ơi đấy không?" Giọng thì như đi mổ đẻ ý ông Dragon ạ. Chua như giấm em vừa đổ vậy. Thế rồi anh người yêu đi mất. Già Suk còn ở lại.  
\- Làm chi rứa?  
\- Bày đặt tiếng Nghệ à?  
\- Anh ý bảo tiếng Nghệ nghe vui tai.  
\- Sao mày không nói?  
\- Nói gì, nói ra được gì? Hay là mất?  
\- Kì thật là anh tỏ tình với thằng Phí trước. Lúc đầu nó bơ anh luôn, bơ một cách trực diện và nghiêm túc. Anh nói thiệt anh suýt khóc. Mặt dày theo đuổi nó năm trời mới được đồng ý. Anh cũng từng suýt bỏ mẹ nó rồi cơ, tại mệt quá...  
\- Nói ngắn lại không mai em gọi anh Phí kể anh đi thả thính thằng Chin.  
\- Lần đấy ngã, bị thằng Chinh đè lên thôi, mày nghĩ doạ được anh chắc. Mày tưởng mày có ảnh là ngon á? Ảnh khác bố cũng đếch sợ... Anh bảo em là, tình yêu cũng giống đá bóng ý, kiên trì là được, em cưng như thế, thằng ấy nhất định sẽ đổ mà.  
\- Mấy lần em trèo qua giường anh ý, cọ cọ, thơm thơm các kiểu rồi có thấy phản ứng đâu.  
\- Nó kể với anh, lúc đấy tim nó đập như sắp rớt cmn rồi chứ ở đấy mà phản ứng.  
\- Em tặng anh ý cái nhẫn, cũng có đeo đâu.  
\- Mày thấy... Thôi em à đừng lôi ảnh ra nữa, cất đi, điện thoại em hết pin rồi, mau đi sạc đi. Ý của anh là, nhẫn, sao lại chỉ có một cái. Nó đeo vào thì bọn kia cười, trêu đến hết bị nói ngọng thì sao.  
\- Em sợ mất.  
\- Mày có nhát thế đâu. Thằng ấy là người, có phải tuyết đâu mà tan.  
\- Anh ơi, nếu em khóc thì sao, vì buồn ý.  
\- Anh không dỗ mày đâu. Vì chưa kịp dỗ, thằng ấy đã ở ngay bên em rồi.  
\- Anh ơi, ý em là anh nói nhiều quá, em buồn ngủ, nhịn ngáp đến rơi cả nước mắt nè.  
\- ...  
\- Anh ơi nhớ bảo anh Trường về nhanh nhé, em chờ lâu quá rồi.  
\- Lần sau bố éo nói với mày nữa, nhãi!  
Cứ nghĩ mãi về anh người yêu, kiểu gì anh ý cũng xuất hiện, mang theo một cốc cacao nóng.

     Truongplayboy chưa bao giờ là một người giỏi nấu ăn, đối với anh, úp được gói mì tôm mà không bị vỡ bát đã là cả một thành công to lớn rồi. Người ấy, vậy mà giờ đây lại đang đong từng tí hột ca cao bé gần bằng mắt anh để cho vào cốc. Đây đã là cốc thứ bảy anh pha rồi, nếu lần này không thành công thì thôi dẹp đi, mang cho thằng kia cốc nước lọc pha nước lã vậy. Mấy cốc trước không phải quá đắng thì cũng là quá ngọt, không quá chua, ừ bố cho nhầm dấm vào ok, thì cũng là nhạt toẹt, nhạt như cốc nước anh sẽ mang cho thằng kia nếu lần này thất bại vậy. Trong lúc chờ nước sôi, Playboy nghĩ vu vơ. Mắt nhắm mơ màng, hay mở nhỉ?  
     Thực sự thì anh thích Hải lắm, từ cái nhìn thứ hai ý. Tại sao không phải là từ lần đầu. Vì lần đầu gặp là yêu bằng con mắt, đến lần sau thì lại thành ra bị cướp cả con tim lẫn lí trí rồi. Trường thích thằng Hải như cái cách bố mẹ Trường yêu nhau vậy. Hải cũng thích Trường như vậy. Hai đứa chẳng ai mở lời trước không phải vì sợ đau lòng nếu người kia từ chối, mà vì sợ những nỗi sợ khác nhau. Hải sợ gì, Trường cũng không rõ. Nhưng điều anh sợ là sự ảo tưởng của bản thân quá to lớn, đến mức choán ngợp cả thực tiễn đầy màu đen. Có lẽ sợ dư luận. Từng được tung hô rồi ngã xuống từ đỉnh cao, từng khóc đến vỡ lòng mà chẳng ai quan tâm. Thất bại rồi, sẽ bị chĩa gươm vào tim, đâm đến chảy màu. Khó khăn như vậy, anh gánh được, vậy còn em. Năm ấy không có tuyết, nhưng vẫn thua. Anh trốn trong góc, rơi nước mắt. Bóng đen ấy thế nhưng lại giúp anh dịu lòng đến lạ, khóc một lúc cũng thấy chả đáng bao nhiêu, anh liền ngừng. Hải ơi, nếu lúc đấy em không bước vào, anh lại trở về con người mạnh mẽ như trước, gói ghém nỗi đau đấy rồi vứt vào xó trong tim, cái nơi mà chật ních chết đi được. Thấy em anh lại buồn, rồi lệ lại rơi. Ướt cả đôi bờ vai rắn rỏi, mỏi nhừ cánh tay khoác qua vai, Hải ơi đừng biến anh thành kẻ yếu đuối, đừng cho anh mượn vai nữa, anh lại yêu em thêm một chút rồi.  
     Hải đáng yêu biết chừng nào. Em toàn nấu những món ngon, những món anh thích ăn nhất. Em sợ anh bẩn tay liền ngồi cả tiếng bóc vỏ tôm cho anh, bố nói tôm nhé, tồm nữa tao oánh, em bây giờ bóc nhanh đến mức anh chưa kịp nuốt thì đã có con khác rơi vào bát. Em nấu nhiều vậy, một mình anh ăn không hết, cho thằng Mạnh một tí, anh cũng chả gầy đi đâu. Anh là lo cho em, đã lùn còn không chịu ăn đồ nhiều canxi một chút, mà em cũng chả ăn mấy nhỉ, gắp cho anh một đống, em ăn được bao nhiêu. Em còn nhớ, cái lần anh bị ngã, anh có đau đâu. Là mày ý, bày đặt diễn drama, cõng các kiểu. Sao không thả tao xuống cho tao chửi thằng Phượng đã rồi hẵng đi, hả. Lúc đấy tao cũng thừa nhận diễn hơi lố, leo lên lưng oắt con mày được một lúc rồi mới thấy ngượng. Tao đã định giãy đành đạch đòi xuống rồi, nhưng nhìn mặt mày thấy cưng quá nên đành thôi. Hải con à, tao nói thật nhé, nhưng tao chỉ nói cho mình tao nghe thôi, và cả thằng tao gọi điện, đó là tao thích kể về mày. Nói chuyện với Tuấn Anh lúc đầu hỏi thăm các kiểu, nói bóng đá các kiểu, sau là một mình tao độc thoại. Tao nói nó nghe về cậu bé vàng của Việt Nam đã nỗ lực như thế nào, kể nó nghe về thằng oắt bé có tí mà đòi đi chăm sóc đội trưởng, tao còn mách nó là mày dám ra vẻ mạnh mẽ hơn tao, rằng mày thương tao nhiều hơn cả chính bản thân mày vậy. Tao sợ nó sẽ thích mày nên trước khi cúp máy, tao thường hay nói: " Thế nhé, cúp đây... Mà Hải là của tao rồi, tao kể mày nghe cho mày tức thôi, hihi." Hải này, chẳng nhẽ mày thích tao, tao lại không biết.  
Lúc tao ốm ý, mày là đứa đầu tiên phát hiện ra, chứ không phải đứa cùng phòng với tao. Mày cũng là đứa lố nhất khi mà chạy đi tìm bác sĩ một cách hối hả. Hải nè, bác sĩ ở phòng bên cạnh tao nhé, mày đừng chạy đi xa. Xa khỏi tầm mắt tao, mà mắt tao thì đã bé rồi, tao sẽ không vui đâu. Mày lùn quá, lạc mất rồi thì tao lấy gì đền cho bố mẹ mày, và cả bố mẹ tao, hả? Trước khi mày kịp chạy xa tao mười một mét, khoảng cách từ quả bóng ở vị trí đá phạt đến khung thành, tao đã kịp gọi mày lại: " Hải ơi, ở đây này." Đúng lúc ấy bác sĩ bước ra khỏi phòng, mắng thằng Hải chạy ầm quá, bác không ngủ được. Chả hiểu do nó thấy tội lỗi thật hay sao mà mắt ngấn nước. Tổ sư, con chó mắt ướt gì đây, đáng yêu chết mất. Khám rồi bác sĩ bảo chỉ là cảm mạo thông thường thôi, chẳng có gì đáng lo cả, ngủ một tí là khoẻ rơ thôi. Hải ơi đừng khóc nữa! "Anh ơi em có khóc đâu. Anh ơi sau này anh có bị làm sao thì phải bảo em nhé. Khi anh ốm, đâu phải chỉ mình anh thấy mệt, em cũng mệt nữa, mệt vì sợ anh rồi sẽ bị ốm đến mức đau cả người. Anh ơi, để ý đến em nữa đi."

     Em chẳng lo rằng mọi người sẽ nhìn chúng ta như thế nào đâu, bởi em có anh rồi. Em chẳng quan tâm quá khứ có giống màu da Chin đến thế nào, em sẽ mãi hứa với anh về tương lai chúng ta. Em chẳng còn bé nữa, cũng không biết sợ là gì, chỉ có anh còn mãi trong vỏ ốc đấy thôi. Nếu em sợ, sao em dám xin được đá phạt, nếu em sợ, sao đến tận bây giờ vẫn còn mặt dày theo đuổi anh, này anh ơi em hỏi thật, sao anh lại nghĩ rằng em sợ. Nếu đó là cái cớ để từ chối lời tỏ tình em chưa nói, thì đáng lẽ anh đã bỏ rơi em rồi. Nếu đó là lí do để anh trốn tránh, thì cần gì khi anh biết em sẽ bảo vệ anh bằng mọi giá. Anh ơi mình yêu nhau đi, cược một ván này được không. Anh ơi, trận chung kết ấy, mình hiểu nhau đến vậy, anh tin tưởng em nhiều đến vậy, đến hơn cả sự tin tưởng em dành cho bản thân, nhưng sao bây giờ đối với tình yêu, sao anh lại rụt vào rồi. Em muốn chứng minh cho anh thấy, tương lai em sau này chỉ có thể cùng anh. Vẽ cho mọi người được một cầu vồng trong tuyết, em cũng sẽ vẽ cho anh một cầu vồng còn to hơn rất rất nhiều lần. Cầu vòng đó không chỉ là màu sắc của tình yêu, nó còn là lá chắn bảo vệ anh khỏi những thanh kiếm sắc nhọn. Người đứng trước búa rìu dư luận là em, em còn nhỏ mà, vết thương sẽ nhanh lành lại hơn, cũng từ những vết cứa đó mà trở nên trưởng thành hơn. Nhiều lần em hỏi bản thân, mình lấy nhiều can đảm như vậy ở đâu ra. Bởi chẳng có ai dạy em cả, em cứ tự hỏi như vậy suốt. Em từng nghi ngờ về chính mình, em sống sao mà nhạt nhoà quá. Có gia đình, có bạn bè, có một ước mơ về bóng đá, nhưng lại vô vị đến lạ. Thời gian như thoi đưa, một hai ngày thì chả đáng là bao, một năm hai năm, cũng chỉ là một lần nháy mắt, còn cả đời lại là một thứ khác. Từng là một đứa trẻ ngông cuồng ẩn dấu sự nhạt thếch trong tâm hồn, anh ơi, sao anh lại bước vào cuộc đời em. Để từ đó, em học cách bảo vệ mọi người, bảo vệ người em thương. Rồi em chợt nhận ra, có lẽ mình cần phải sống, em có lối đi rồi anh ơi. Con đường đấy, từng hẹp như mắt anh, cứ từ từ mở to ra, và em mường tượng chúng ta đi trên đấy. Nắm tay nhau thật chặt.  
     Anh ơi em từng nói với anh Huy là em sợ mất anh. Không phải là sợ anh không thích em, mà em sợ sau khi mình yêu nhau anh sẽ rụt rè trốn đi thật xa để rồi một ngày anh biến thành bọt biển tan vào trong sóng. Anh người yêu em mạnh mẽ đến vậy, nhưng vẫn chỉ là đứa trẻ muốn được yêu thương, lại không muốn bị ghét. Này người em thương ơi, cho dù anh có biến thành bọt biển đi chăng nữa, có bị hoà tan giữa bão biển bập bùng đi nữa, thì anh vẫn ở trong em. Và em sẽ tìm ra anh bằng mọi giá, anh nhé. Có lẽ em cũng sợ, anh ạ. Nhưng là nỗi sợ khi không có anh. Người chỉ dẫn cho em ở trên sân bóng, ở cả tim em.

     Kì thực chẳng ai bảo đội trưởng phải đi pha mấy cái cốc nước đấy cho thằng Hải, bởi ai mà dám sai này sai nọ với cái người có con mắt to như vậy chứ. Bị lườm đến run cả người mất. Tự bản thân cảm thấy việc chăm sóc Hải con là việc nên làm, có qua có lại à. Thằng Hải thích uống cacao nóng, bởi nó đắng và ngọt. Thằng bé không thích cà phê vì nó không tốt, một phần còn bởi vì Phượng mở quán cà phê. Hì hục làm cho đến cốc thứ mười hai, nếm thử thấy tạm được, nhưng vẫn chưa ngon được bằng em pha. Thôi thì sau này tập dần vậy. Bê cái cốc cacao nóng đến phát bỏng bằng tay trần, anh rảo bước vào phòng em. Thấy em nằm ngủ, trán vẫn còn chườm khăn ấm, em bảo thích dùng cái đấy, tại nó làm em nhớ đến bàn tay người em thương cũng ấm như vậy, nhưng lông mi cứ không ngừng run rẩy. Run nữa thì rụng mất. Khuôn mặt em ngủ bình yên đến lạ, ngoan hiền và dịu dàng. Anh chả nỡ đánh thức em dậy đâu, bao lâu rồi em chưa ngủ say. Chạy cả tháng trời trên đôi chân nhức mỏi, em mệt rồi nên ngủ đi. Đừng lo lắng về thất bại này, anh sẽ gánh cho em mà. "Anh Trường ơi, sao vậy anh?" Giọng em khàn đục ra, nghe mà xót. Mắt em mở hé, nhịp thở nhẹ nhàng, em nằm chìm trong đám chăn trắng xoá, trắng như bông tuyết hôm ấy rơi. Chẳng nói gì, anh đưa em cốc cacao vừa pha xong. Mới chạm vào em đã rụt tay lại, nóng à. Đang định quay đi tìm đồ để lót tay thì em đã giữ chặt áo anh rồi. Đưa tay cầm lấy cốc, lần này em không rụt lại nữa:" Anh cẩn thận đừng để bị bỏng!" Ừ, anh sẽ nhớ. Em thổi nhẹ lớp nước nâu bên trên, khiến nước trong cốc hơi sóng sánh, rồi nhấm thử một chút. Lông mày em hơi nhăn lại. "Đắng thì đừng cố uống, anh xuống pha lại cho." Em lắc đầu, mặt xịu xuống. " Là anh pha mà. Chỉ cần là anh làm cho em, cái gì cũng ngon hết". Em cứ từng ngụm, từng ngụm uống, đến khi cạn sạch rồi mới ngước mắt lên nhìn. Miệng em dính cacao kìa. Can đảm này, là anh học của em, gập người xuống, mặt đối mặt. Chầm chậm nhích lại gần, đến khi nhịp tim cũng hoà làm một, tôi và em hôn nhau. Dứt ra, em khúc khích cười bảo:" Miệng anh cũng dính cacao rồi ni."


End file.
